In our modern life, an automobile is quite necessary for people instead of walking on foot. And generally there are cushions on the top portions of the seats in a car for a driver to lean his/her head on a cushion during driving, thus, alleviating the pain in the neck created after a lengthy drive.
The existing cushions on the seats in a car are mostly cushions simply to support the head and neck of a driver, whether they are constructed with a hollowed frame or a solid cushion.
A long drive can be uncomfortable for a driver, especially when cars are crowded and jammed on a highway. The driver is subjected to fatigue and is therefore tired. Some portions of his/her head and neck can become stiff and feel achy. A normal cushion can not effectively alleviate the ache or pain the neck in these cases.
The present invention relates to a modification of the cushion used in a car, and especially relates to a cushion which has a plurality of massaging pads capable of moving out of the frame of the cushion to massage some portions of one's head and/or neck. The pads are capable of moving back into the frame for storage.